In today's technology driven society, people and businesses are increasingly utilizing communication networks, such as the Internet or other networks, to access various types of software services, perform job functions, access various types of resources, consume various types of content, conduct and participate in business transactions, and carry out a variety of other tasks and functions. For example, a local marketer or affiliate of a national brand may access a custom website developed by a national brand to access various types of marketing resources provided by the national brand. Such marketing resources may include, but are not limited to, direct mail materials, promotional catalogs, electronic mail promotional materials, marketing programs, national brand advertisements, and other marketing resources. The local marketer may utilize such resources to promote the national brand and products associated with the national brand directly to the local marketer's customers.
Currently, however, local marketers are often relegated to using a different website or other software-based marketing platform for accessing various types of marketing resources for each different national brand that the local marketers are affiliated with or choose to be affiliated with. As a result, this forces the local marketers to adapt to multiple different software platforms, which may not offer the same types of services, may provide different ways of accessing similar marketing resources or services, may offer varying levels of reliability, and may provide different user experiences. Additionally, when local marketers generate data when using the various software platforms, such data cannot readily be shared between the platforms. As a result, local marketers often have to spend additional time and resources to unnecessarily replicate this data.
While currently existing marketing platforms often have some advantages, there are also quite a few disadvantages associated with such platforms. For example, traditional marketing platforms often require spending a significant amount of resources to train company employees to learn how to effectively use each different platform for each national brand, are often difficult to integrate with the local marketer's existing systems, and are often not readily customizable. Additionally, as the widespread use of mobile devices, such as smartphones, laptops, and computer tablets continues to increase, along with the proliferation of social networking, people are increasingly utilizing such mobile devices to access marketing resources, to perform work, and to interact with other people. As a result, software-based marketing platforms need to continue to evolve to satisfy ever-changing needs and demands.